Algorithm (New World III Map Game)
Main Template This is how you decide the outcome of your wars. You copy the template below and follow through the algorithm to find the outcome. * Attacking nation ** Pre-War score: *** Population score: *** Motive: *** Government: ** Campaign score: *** Military score: *** Location: *** Attrition: *** Great leader (if applicable): * Defending nation ** Pre-War score: *** Population score: *** Motive: *** Government: ** Campaign score: *** Military score: *** Location: *** Attrition: *** Great leader (if applicable): * Final score ** Difference: ** Attacking nation Post-War: ** Defending nation Post-War: ** Result: Components This determines the effectiveness of your nation overall during the war. It is your health level, so to speak, so try to keep it up! *Pre-war score = Population score + motive + government Population Population score is based on the current population of your nation, not including any vassals or other political anomalies. *Population score = (.02*population)/100,000 Motive The Motive score is the reason why you are fighting the war. Sometimes, nations just war for the sake of expanding, which would be the "More land for the lolz" scenario. (But you could get a better score by finding a better reason). *Rebelling against larger empire > Motive = 6 *Religious reason > Motive = 5 *Defending against invasion > Motive = 5 *Beating historical rival > Motive = 3 *Economic reason > Motive = 2 *More land for the lolz > Motive = 1 Government This score is based on the type of government your current nation has, or political system *Absolute Monarchy > Government = 7 *Constitutional Monarchy > Government = 6 *Confederacy/Oligarchy > Government = 5 *Theocracy > Government = 3 *Feudal System > Government = 3 *Republic > Government = 3 *Citystate > Government = 2 *Tribal > Government = 2 Campaign score The Campaign score is how you determine the result of who won the military engagement during the campaign. This will cut down the Pre-war score (health) of either you or your opponant, depending who wins. The total campaign score is a sum of its componants: * Campaign score = Military score + location + attrition + great leader bonus (if applicable) Military The military score is based on the number of troops you are committing to this campaign. Be generous, but keep in mind the size of your military may be limited. Pro tip: Using all or more than 75% of your military can cause rebellions at home. Military score = (3 * troop number)/10,000 Location Location is based on where the campaign takes place, as a kind of terrain. *Nation's Capital > Location = 6 *Highly urbanized area > Location = 5 *Holy site > Location = 4 *Major river or coast > Location = 3 *desolate region and/or sea > Location = 0 Attrition Attrition occurs when a nation is fighting in a climate unfamiliar to them, causing much less success as resources are scarce. *Mountains > Attrition = -6 *Desert > Attrition = -5 *Jungle > Attrition = -4 *At sea > Attrition = -3 Final Score Post-War In the final score, you first find the difference between the campaign scores. This difference is subtracted from the Pre-War score of the loser: *Post-War score loser = Pre-War score - campaign score difference *Post-War score winner = Pre-War score Result The final result is found by dividing the greater Post-War score from the lesser: *Result = larger Post-War / lesser Post-War The meaning of this result depends on the margin of success: *Result < 1.2 -> Stalemate *Result = 1.2 to 1.4 -> Objective achieved *Result = 1.4 to 1.7 -> Small territoral gain *Result = 1.7 to 2.0 -> Large territoral gain *Result > 2.0 -> total annexation Category:New World III (Map Game) Category:Algorithms Category:War Algorithm